Talk:List of Anno Domini Weapons
Why this page is heare I've created this page in an attempt to streamline the mobile suit pages. The goal is this: Any time there is a particular weapon system that is used by more than say... 3 or 4 suits, it should be described here, not have the identical description on 15 different pages. If it is a signature or special weapon, then it should stay with the mobile suit. For example, GN blades are listed here. All that describes are the sharp, pointy things that when coated with GN particles will slice through just about anything. Exia's Long Blade and Short Blade already listed in the info box and don't need their own subsection on the page. The should be mentioned as part of an in-text reference to the Seven Swords, but not as their own indexed entry. I would leave the GN Sword in place, because even though there is also the GN Sword II, GN Sword III and the GN Sword Kai, those are all specific to Exia and 00. So if you see weapon information start disappearing, please don't go around blindly restoring it. --Nkuzmik 21:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Purpose The reson why those individual descriptions are up is because some of the weaons, while shared by different mobile suit, are unique to each of them. I think this should be merged with Anno Domini technology, as these weapons listed do fall under that category. And, there's not much to say about a beam rifle, other than it shoots beams. IF there is something unique about the rifle, like the Advanced GN-X's rifle which can be customized by the pilot, then I think it should be merged. The goal is to be clear and conscise for non-Gundam fans while at the same time being streamlined enough for Gundam fans to read and understand. But that's just me. Gaeaman788 21:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :As long as a link is provided to the relevant weapon page, I think its okay to remove the info about each weapon, when it is a generic weapon used by many mobile suits. Simant 22:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I forgot to mention the link. there will be links. Take Exia's page for example: I wouldn't change the Armaments part of the infobox, except to add links. I would however fold reference to the GN Beam daggers, GN Beam Sabers,GN Vulcans, GN Long blade and GN Short Blade into Technology & Combat Characteristics. I know the daggers are unique to Exia, but gimme a break, they are just shorty beam sabers ::--Nkuzmik 22:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::As long as they use the same fundamental technology to operate, and their function is the same, I don't mind stuff such as daggers being added here as well. Simant 22:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you look real close, they have the exact same handgrip!--Nkuzmik 16:34, November 19, 2009 (UTC) * Ehh...don't be too specify. "200 mm smoothbore cannon" should be just smoothbore cannon... :That exact weapon is used on most models of Tieren. :I'm using sites like MAHQ and globalsecurity.org as a model. The article for a vehicle lists that it uses the weapon. A separate article gives you details about the weapon. :http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/systems/aircraft/f-16-specs.htm :http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/systems/munitions/aim-9.htm :--Nkuzmik 03:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I think the more wide-spread weapons like beam rifle and beam saber should be on top of the list. BTW, vulcan gun and such are covered in CIWS. Kuruni 02:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :If you would be so kind as to just blow away what I wrote and replace it with a one sentence explation, ending in "See CIWS." :~---- I think you should keep the weapon itself in the armaments section for each MS page, just so people know that the sonic blade is part of the standard armaents. Exia's blades are unique to the suit and shouldn't be erased since it is part of the Seven Swords System. And to be honest, I don't think "Shared Weapons" is a good title, More like "List of Anno Domini weaponry" should be more fitting.Gaeaman788 16:24, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :How about "List of Common Anno Domini Weapons". Unique and/or signature weapons stay with their mobile suit. :As to the rest of your comment, please take a look at AEU-09 AEU Enact. I removed the sonic blade from Section 2, so there are only two subsections, linear rifle and defense rod. However the sonic blade is still listed in the infobox at the right. I added a link there to Vibroblade. Now the article about the Enact tells us that the MS carries a sonic blade. If we are curious, "What is a sonic blade?" just click on the link.--Nkuzmik 16:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :If we do decide to change the name, may I suggest that don't delete and recreate. Lets just do a redirect, a la http://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Flag&redirect=no :That should save everybody some headaches--Nkuzmik 20:06, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sonic Blade and Defense Rod If anyone is interested, please take a look at AEU-09 AEU Enact for an example of what I'm hoping to do. I'm slowly emptying out the armaments section because they are common weapons used by other mobile suits and don't need to be rehashed on every page. Then please direct your attention to the info box. Please note that the removed items are now links to this article. If anybody would like to start going through the Enact and Flag articles and do the same to the defense rod and sonic blade on those pages, I would appreciate it. --Nkuzmik 20:04, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Different models of same weapon Overall I think this shared weapon page is an interesting idea for streamlining some of the articles. But it occurred to me that some weapons have the same name but are different models. I mean both the VMS-15 Union Realdo and the SVMS-01 Union Flag both use a standard linear rifle but it should be noted that the Flag's rifle is more advanced than the Realdo's, or at least has a significantly different design which I assume was for improvement of performance. And what of mobile suits that use distinctly unique versions of a common weapon such as the Over Flag's linear rifle which is very different from the kind used by other mobile suit?--Animefan29 13:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :That can be handled within the body of the article. As far as say the Flag v Realdo's rifles, even cannon info doesn't really distinguish between the two. :At the risk of sounding arrogant, I really don't care about the difference between the Realdo's rifle and the Flag's. They are both railguns of similar caliber and power. However I do care about the difference between an Over Flag's gun and the stock Flag. Same with Al-Saachez's custom rifle over the stock Enact rifle. :Keep an eye on the Over Flag page. I'll do that up the way I'm trying to describe. :--Nkuzmik 14:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Editing Now that I look at it, I tihnk this page is a good idea, I think the weapons themselves need to be alphabetized and more spread out. For example, you never see Exia with a Tieren's carbon blade. I was trying to streamline the page when I closed out the session on accident :( I'll probably organize this later, but what do you all think?Gaeaman788 16:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Rock on. :--Nkuzmik 17:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Mount Location Since this page clearly would be the wrong place to put the mount location of these weapons on individual mobile weapons, and we are removing them from the body of the text, we should place the mount location in parentheses next to the link in the infobox. Simant 19:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I concur and will begin doing so successive edits--Nkuzmik 18:31, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sonic Blade v Plasma blade Thinking back, I don't ever recall seeing a Flag or derivative using a sonic blade. They always used Plasma blades. Then again, the only Flag driver that I ever remember getting into fisticuffs was Graham. I'll go back and look to see if I can back this up. If I can't find evidence of such cross-pollination I'll add an entry for plasma blade and make the corrections to the Flag pages In the mean time, it would be helpful for someone to check the Japanese material for a wee bit of data on a plasma blade. --Nkuzmik 18:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) The plasma blade is like a beam saber, but not. If you look at the MAHQ entry for any Flag model, you'll see that the plasma envelops the physical blade. So they're really two different weapons in one. If that makes any sense...But I think the entry should be left as just a Sonic blade, because the plasma blade is an extension.Gaeaman788 03:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Bits section At last count we have several units with bits, fangs or other detached weapons, does the community feel that a Remote Weapon systems section could be warranted? :Cherudim :Zwei :Arche :Artemie :Raphel (sort of) :zabanya (Those certainly look like shield bits on it forearms :Qan(T) :Sefer :Seraphim --Nkuzmik 16:31, December 7, 2009 (UTC) That's fine, although Cherudim and Artemie and possibly Zabanya are the only three Gundams that use the BCS (bit control system). However, a counter-argument could be made in that the individual bits for those MS have different functions (Cherudim's are offensive/defensive weapons while Artemie's are purely offensive). And Raphael doesnt really use bits per se, they're two huge GN Cannons that are wire guided. And why is Seraphim included? It doesn't have any remote weapons at all. Arche and Zwei are the only two Gundams that use GN Fangs, and Arche's are improved over the Zwei. So, honestly, you could create a "Remote Weapons" section, but the weapons are unique to each unit.Gaeaman788 16:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Although its not called a Bit, Seraphim has the biggest Bit since Gundam X... Seravee and those two SEM's if you want to get picky. As far as the Bit/Fang thing... I was prepared to argue that there isn't any significant difference, but in preparing for that, I talked myself out of it. Fangs are shown to work in gravity/atmo. They have melee capability, but also bits seem to have modularity that fangs lack. Shield bits and Rifle Bits are seen combining to increase their effectiveness. Okay, withdrawn. --Nkuzmik 17:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh right, the GX Bits. But those were controlled by Newtype brainwaves. Seraphim is used by Tieria, the cockpit just rotates around for easy access. Where Is the Plasma Sword? I came here to check and maybe update the data on the plasma sword, but I see no mention of it anywhere in this list whatsoever. For being an advanced weapon made from beam saber developement, it should be mentioned. It would be a smart thing to list all details we know here than link all of them to the various units. -SonicSP 16:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) GN Composite Armor Citation Clarification I've decided that I post a clarification on the GN Composite Armor citation that is cited next to 3rd Generation CB Gundams and it's successors. The citation comes from the MG Exia manual, specifically the GN Shield section. It doesn't really outright states it but there is some implying in there a bit. GN Composite armor is one of the most vague and confusing issues 00 tech, so I thought I made the source a bit transparent for this one. This bit was translated by calubin_175; :::GN Shield (MG Exia) :::A shield made of E-carbon that possesses high strength. Deploying a GN Field on its surface, it realizes high defense capability. As long as it receives power supplied from the Exia, it is difficult for conventional weapons to destroy it. Given that Gundams starting from the Exia are covered in armor that holds the same ability(of the power supply thing mentioned on the previous sentence), it can be thought that a shield is unnecessary at first glance. However, due to the flexibility of the arm, the shield that is mounted on the freely movable arm holds the role of absorbing shock from attacks. Also, with the Exia shield, its left right parts are movable, enabling a wide defense area. Since the expanded state has physical defense reduced, given the configuration/state of heightening the GN Field effect, particle consumption is increased. The bolded section is the relevant one. "Gundams started with Exia" implied 3rd Gen and forwards. The power armor line may suggest that it's the GN Composite Armor and that's all I'm basing it on. I'm kinda hoping its enough-SuperSonicSP 06:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) GN Bazooka Can someone add GN Bazooka to the pile because it ain't there and I believe a more complete wiki is a better wiki (I would, but I wouldn't know what to write about it). "Time to fire without targeting!" *BOOM* Wingstrike 12:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Defense Rod strenght Is it just me or does the AEU's defense rod take more damage than the Union's. In episode 12, Lockon/Dynames fired his right GN Pistol at Graham's Custom Flag and hit the defense rod, damaging it. However, in episode 13, Setsuna short at Ali al-Saachez/Enact, hitting its defense rod, causing no damage? Explain that. - BlitzGundam (talk) 00:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Graham's took more shots though and at a closer range, even if it is from a weaker weapon. The only thing we know is that Graham's melted after taking the hits and we saw it closely (plus he commented on it). For all we know, Ali's could have been damaged too since we never got to see the after effects up close or had a comment by Ali about it. It could really have easily started melting as well. Both rods blocked their respective beams though. :Its hard to know one way or the other for sure between Union and AEU stats in this case because they're both customized units. Defense rods use plasma fields I think for defense but if there is a difference the beam coating developed by both factions might make some difference. I know they both developed their own coatings, without a hint so far that one is copied/inspired from the other for now. :On a related note, a Realdo's rod also blocked a shot in S201 from a GN-XIII I recall. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 09:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC)